disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
King Triton's Daughters
The Seven Princesses of Atlantica (commonly referred to as the Daughters of Triton) are the daughters of King Triton and Queen Athena, debuting in the 1989 Disney animated feature film, The Little Mermaid. Attina= Attina is a princess of Atlantica, and the fourth daughter of King Triton and Queen Athena. However, the prequel portrays her as the eldest. In her 2008 portrayal, her age causes her to feel a certain sense of responsibility for her sisters. She is described by her sisters in that film as being bossy, but ironically, she herself is often bossed around when her siblings outvote her. In the books, she is a bookworm and has a pet catfish named Fin-Fin. *Her favorite hobby is researching the history of the sea. *Her pet peeve is merpeople that litter in the coral reef. *Her biggest fear is letting her father down. *Her favorite food is kelp wrap. *Her favorite color is orange. *Her favorite genre of music is classical. *Her favorite instrument is the harp. *In the book series, she's a bookworm and a writer and owns a catfish named Fin-Fin. |-|Alana= Alana is the either the second or sixth princess of Atlantica depending on which source material is used. Her hair decoration is similar to a crown, and like Attina's and Triton's, has five points, although in a different style, representing that she is currently next in line to the throne after Attina. She appears to be the one who is most interested in beauty and health. She speaks of her looks often, but she is, by no means, selfish or vain. *Alana is 20 years old in the prequel. *Her sisters say she's glamorous. *Her hobbies are picking wildflowers and making beauty cremes. *Her pet peeve is having a bad hair day. *Her biggest fear is having scaly skin. *Her favorite color is purple. *Her favorite food is low-salt coral blossom stew. *Her favorite music genre is jazz. *Her favorite musical instrument is the tambourine. *In the books, she is shy, likes to spend time tending her sea garden, and has a pet sea turtle. *In the TV series she has a friend named Pearl who is a party girl. *She has the most lines in the broadway musical version of The Little Mermaid. |-|Adella= Adella is the fifth daughter of King Triton and Queen Athena. In the prequel film, she is boy-crazy and wishes to dance with, and later kiss a boy. For some reason, she has also gone through a transformation in her life; in her early years, she was shapely and thin. After her father reinstated music, she gained a little weight, as seen in the TV series. However, in the sequel film, she appears to have lost the weight she gained. In the prequel, she states she is 2 years older than Ariel, putting her birth order at odds with this statement. *Adella is 19 years old. *Her sisters say she's boy-crazy. *Her hobbies are talking about boys and dancing with Sluggie. *Her pet peeve is when Andrina makes fun of her. *Her biggest fear is that she will never be kissed. *Her favorite color is light green. *Her favorite food is sea cucumber sandwiches. *Her favorite genre of music are romantic ballads. *Her favorite musical instrument is the violin. *In the books, she tends to be shallow and vain and she has many dates with merboys. |-|Aquata= Aquata is the third daughter of King Triton and Queen Athena. She is the most obsessive-compulsive of her sisters; when Arista borrowed her things, including her hairbrush, her "lucky" seashells, her pillow, and her stuffed seahorse, Mr. Fuzzifinkle, she displayed frustration and some hostility, and an impulse to get her things back immediately. She isn't a good dancer, even saying herself that she looks "like a spastic piece of kelp." Her sisters encourage her to dance anyway, and she grows more confident (but not any better at dancing), even starting a conga line at the end of Ariel's Beginning. The original comics denote her as the oldest sister, as she mentions being nervous about becoming queen. *Aquata is 18 years old. *Her sisters say she's tough. *Her hobbies are water sports. *Her pet peeve is when Arista borrows her stuff. *Her biggest fear is dancing in public. *Her favorite color is baby blue. *Her favorite food is sea daisy stir-fry. *Her favorite genre of music is rock n' roll. *Her favorite musical instrument are the drums. *Her name means "watery" in Latin. |-|Arista= Arista is the fourth daughter of King Triton and Queen Athena. She wears her hair in a ponytail similar to Aquata's, although their bangs are different. She tends to take a lot of Aquata's things in Ariel's Beginning. In her television appearances, she tended to be jealous of Ariel's adventurous ways and joined her youngest sister on adventures. Based on the prequel film Ariel's Beginning, she is the most energetic one, though she adopts a more by-the-rules personality, by the time of the TV series, as shown in the episodes, "Against the Tide," and "Beached". Although, in the latter, a small bit of her energetic side surfaces again to help Ariel stop thieves from robbing the Royal Treasury. *Arista is 17 years old. *Her sisters say she's fun loving. *Her hobbies are playing in the band. *She doesn't know what a pet peeve is. *Her biggest fear is forgetting a rehearsal. *Her favorite color is red. *Her favorite food is sea sponge swirl (almost like cotton candy). *Her favorite genre of music is calypso. *Her favorite musical instrument is the horn (although a clarinet is pictured). **She plays the sea equivalents to both a saxophone and clarinet in Ariel's Beginning (and both could be called horns). |-|Andrina= Andrina is the second or sixth daughter of King Triton and Queen Athena based on differing source materials. She appears to be the joker of her sisters, as seen by her many jokes in the prequel film. *Andrina is 16 years old in the prequel *Her sisters say she's witty. *Her hobbies are gossiping, exploring, and swimming with dolphins. *Her pet peeve is merpeople who can't take a joke. *Her biggest fear is having a boring life. *Her favorite color is violet. *Her favorite food is everything! *Her favorite genre of music is pop. *Her favorite musical instrument is guitar. |-|Ariel= Ariel is the seventh daughter of King Triton and Queen Athena. She is adventurous and curious, especially about human things. She also enjoys music and singing, but can sometimes forget about responsibilities she has. She can also be easily distracted. She is the only princess of Atlantica to not have any specific hair accessory. She is the youngest one and the first to become a mother in her later years after being married to her prince. *Ariel is 15 in the prequel, until the first movie, when she is 16 and in the TV series. *She is likely 15 because the original story set the little mermaid to be 15 before she went to the surface. *Her sisters say she's unpredictable. *Her hobbies are collecting gadgets and gizmos. *Her pet peeve is ruled that don't make sense. *Her biggest fear is being told that something is impossible. *Her favorite color is turquoise. *Her favorite food is the surface food, called strawberries. *Her favorite genre of music is every kind! *Her favorite musical instrument is the piano. Trivia *Each of Triton's daughters has a different hair and eye color in the third movie, but in the first movie, they all have blue eyes. *Point of reference, Adella admits in Ariel's Beginning, to being two years older than Ariel, therefore, making her the fifth daughter. *Ariel resembles her mother but acts like her father. *Arista is shown in the animated series to have Ariel's attitude just like her father. *Arista's bangs often change sides between scenes. *Another feature between them is that six have different updo hairstyles, while Ariel is the only one with her hair down. **Ariel is also the only one whose seashell bra doesn't match her tail color. *Like in the original story, they are all one year apart from each other. *Although Ariel's Beginning lists their birth order as Attina, Alana, Adella, Aquata, Arista, Andrina and Ariel, the original film's song, "Daughters of Triton", strongly implies that their birth order was Aquata, Andrina, Arista, Attina, Adella, Alana, and Ariel. *Their tails are the different colors of the rainbow. **Arista - red; Attina - orange; Adella - yellow; Ariel - green; Aquata - blue; Andrina - purple; Alana - pink. *In the prequel film, their eye colors differ. **Attina - green; Alana - violet; Adella - teal; Aquata - brown; Arista - ice blue; Andrina - hazel; Ariel - blue. *There is a color error on some of them in some clipart and Ariel's pages of the Disney Princess find it book. Gallery Littlemermaid 043.jpg|Ariel's sisters in The Little Mermaid tlm3pic000269.jpg tlm3-disneyscreencaps.com-3503.jpg 254822 200735639969912 200732346636908 531239 6102664 n.jpg|Dancing Mermaid sisters.jpg arielsistersset.jpeg|A doll set including each daughter Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-572.jpg Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-555.jpg Attina 1.png|Attina's Diary Attina 2.png|Attina's Diary part II Alana 1.png|Alana's Diary Alana 2.png|Alana's Diary Part II 5 Adella 1.png|Adella's Diary 6 Adella 2.png|Adella's Diary Part II 7 Aquata 1.png|Aquata's Diary 8 Aquata 2.png|Aquata's Diary Part II 9 Arista 1.png|Arista's Diary 10 Arista 2.png|Arista's Diary Part II 11 Andrina 1.png|Andrina's Diary 12 Andrina 2.png|Andrina's Diary Part II 13 Ariel 1.png|Ariel's Diary 14 Ariel 2.png|Ariel's Diary Part II she's in love mersisters.jpg|Mersisters and Flounder on Broadway Happy ending.jpg Little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-1250.jpg|All of King Triton's daughters, including Ariel landofthedinosaurs65.jpg Category:The Little Mermaid characters Category:Princesses Category:Heroines Category:Royalty Category:Females Category:Character groups Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Mermaids Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters Category:Siblings Category:Animated characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Scandinavian characters Category:European characters Category:Descendants characters Category:Hybrids Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Unofficial Disney Princesses